A Berserker's Crush
by CodeLyoko
Summary: When Axel and Demyx try to get Saix to admit his feelings towards Xemnas, things dont go too well. But does Saix's crush already know of his feelings? XemnasSaix, Zemyx, Akuroku


Kira: Hey, this was a contest entry for something on another site, but I decided to see what people think of it here It was my first time trying to write them and I dont know if I got their personalities right. R&R please.

Disclaimer: I dont own KH or any of the characters.

* * *

"Come on Saix, you have to at least attempt to tell him!"

"Axel, shut up, you're not helping."

"…. Axel, Saix does have a point…."

Demyx stared up at the red-headed pyromaniac with his cerulean eyes, resting his chin on one hand. The Melodious Nocturne was sprawled on an armchair in the library of the Castle That Never Was, where the trio was hanging out. The Flurry of Dancing Flames kept the devilish smirk on his face as he leaned on the red couch from behind. His emerald hues stared at the hunched over figure of the Luna Diviner. One gloved hand poked him in the side of his shoulder repeatedly.

"Come on Mr. Moody you won't get ANYTHING done sitting around doing nothing." Axel teased, enjoying poking him. If Saix had not been so shy and nervous at the moment, he would've broken Axel's said hand in ten different places, which he currently voiced out, glaring at the pyro, who sweat dropped, but stopped poking him. He knew that the berserker would carry out his threat the next day if he possible, or maybe even the next second, and Axel greatly, _greatly_, valued his arms.

The berserker, who was feeling a bit flustered at the moment, was holding his head in hands, golden eyes closed. He couldn't just go up to his crush and just TELL him, I mean, he was the 'Superior'. He'd be absolutely humiliated if he got turned down, plus, he'd get a bit nervous around him, to the point where he couldn't make eye contact for too long. The faint blush he had whenever he met the amber eyes of him was also a dead giveaway.

"Axel! Just leave Saix alone, when he wants to tell him, he will." Demyx said to the hothead. Saix glanced over at the Melodious Nocturne for a moment, glad he had at least someone on his side. Demyx smiled at him, seeing his glance.

"But Demyx! You finally got the nerve to ask Zexion out, well…. That was the opposite; you kept opening and closing your mouth to even ask him, so he asked you instead, well kissed was more like it. But hopefully that won't be the reason for Saix." The pyromaniac said, grinning. Demyx blushed as he remembered that incident. Axel and Saix had been observing, well more like spying, making sure Demyx didn't chicken out.

"Well… I was really nervous that time…" Demyx muttered, making a childish pout, crossing his arms in front of his chest, making him look younger than he was.

"At least he actually tried Axel, you on the other hand said things a bit too fast for Roxas to understand." Saix said, throwing a smirking glance to him. Axel rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. It actually _had_ taken Roxas a few seconds to get what he had said.

"Yeah, yeah. But – Hey! You're smiling! You don't look nervous right now. See? Just keep that face on and tell him." Axel said, pointing at Saix's small smile, which he had tried to hide.

"But – but… He's…." Saix's voice lowered, as if he was afraid that the said person would hear, "He's the _Superior_! He's above me in rank, so that means I DO have the reason to be nervous…."

"But that doesn't mean you have to back away from asking him. Come on Sai-" Demyx was cut off by a deep voice that originated from the doorway, which was located a few feet behind Axel.

"Ask who?" The three instantly turned around. Amber eyes stared at them as Xemnas leaned against the doorway. Saix's face drained of color and a faint tinge of pink spread across his cheeks. Axel sweat dropped and leaned against the couch.

"Uh, nothing Superior. Heheheh. Saix was just asking us to help him with a problem." Axel said, rubbing the back of his head, a sheepish grin planted on his lips. Xemnas raised an eyebrow, switching his intense gaze from Axel to Demyx, who weakly waved an arm, looking sheepish as well, and finally to Saix, who had managed to sweep the blush, at least a bit, off his face, and met his eyes.

"Well there's a meeting in five minutes, so if Saix would like help with his 'problem', he can see me after it." Xemnas said, turning around and exiting the room, a small smirk on his face. The trio stayed quiet. Axel looked back at the berserker, whose eyes were wide. Demyx blinked, having been the only one to see the smirk before he completely turned around, but he stayed silent.

"I'm doomed…" Saix exclaimed, burying his head in his hands again. Axel nodded.

"Yeah, you're doomed." He simply said, pounding the couch with one fist as he laughed.


End file.
